


It's Nothing Fancy

by chochowilliams



Category: Gravitation, Sono Yubi Dake ga Shitte Iru | Only the Ring Finger Knows
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chochowilliams/pseuds/chochowilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiri and Shuichi shop for an engagement ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Nothing Fancy

**It’s Nothing Fancy**  
 **Written by:** chochowilliams  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation or the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
 **Summary:** Eiri and Shuichi shop for an engagement ring  
 **Warning:** Drama, Romance, M/M  
 **Pairings:** Eiri/Shuichi  
 **Inserts: --**  
 **A/N:** This is a deleted scene from my Kyo Kara Maoh! story, _Wolfram’s Bruise_ , but you do not have to have read it to read this.

 

* * *

 

“Oh! Yuki! It’s beautiful! I love it,” Shuichi exclaimed as he admired the gold band on his left ring finger.

“Looks like it’s a perfect fit,” Touko Kazuki noticed proudly.

Of course it was, Eiri thought smugly. He knew the body of his baka better than anyone else did, even Shuichi himself.

With his violet eyes sparkling happily behind a sting of tears, Shuichi Shindou, lead singer of one of Japan’s greatest pop/rock bands and lover of Japan’s hottest bachelor and romance author, threw himself at his now fiancé. “Oh, Yuki! I love you!” At that moment, Shuichi was the happiest boy in the whole world.

Eiri wrapped his arms possessively around Shuichi’s narrow waist.

“Congratulations, Mr. Shindou, Mr. Yuki.”

“Oh, thank you, Ms. Touko,” Shuichi said pulling partially out of Eiri’s arms. He inclined his head in gratitude at the woman who Eiri had commissioned to create this one of a kind beauty.

The ring was nothing fancy. There were no diamonds, no black mother-of-pearls, hermatites, obsidians, sapphires, jades, emeralds, topaz or any other precious gems. It was just a plain 24k gold band with silver hatch marks around the middle.

It could be a cheap, plastic, adjustable ring from one of those twenty-five cent machines and Shuichi would not care. As long as it was a gift from his Yuki, nothing else mattered.

Shuichi turned back towards Eiri. Vivid violet eyes met hazel eyes golden like the sun.

Eiri reached out and brushed a stray strand of pink streaked jet-black hair behind his lithe lover’s ear.

A rosy tint colored Shuichi’s face.

Eiri chuckled. Cute, he thought.

Lacing their fingers together, Shuichi whispered, “I love you, Eiri Uesugi.”

“I know,” Eiri whispered back just as their lips met.

 

**…The End**

 


End file.
